1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies of, for example, creating album data at a user terminal by using template data and transmitting the data from the user terminal to an external apparatus on a network to order an album.
2. Related Background Art
A user terminal such as a personal computer can download template data from a server and edit an album by attaching contents such as image data and character data to template data.
Data edited at the user terminal is transmitted to a server, the server transfers the received edited data to a print site, and a print company providing the print site creates a print product of the album.
The template data downloaded from the server to the user terminal is suitable for editing a high quality print product. However, depending upon edited image data and character data, a final print product may become deficient such as an unclear image and an inability of entering all characters.
If contents having a possibility of degrading the quality of a print product are entered in an album, a user is warned at the editing stage.
However, irrespective of warning, some users request a service provider to make a print product. In this case, the print product sent to the user is deficient and the user inquires the service provider about the deficient point. On the side of the service provider, a history of warning at the editing stage is not managed so that the inquiry cannot be dealt properly.